Spring Cleaning
by Shipper-Girl-27
Summary: Who knows what Dirk would find while cleaning out his home in Konohana. Junk, mostly junk, but that's not all he found while Laney, Lillian and Phillip help him clean his sorry excuse for a home. (Dirk x Laney pairing) was written for the Bumblebee Equinox prompt challenge over at The Village Square Forum.
**I don't own Harvest Moon or any of their characters. I only own the OCs and the somewhat plot.**

 **This story was written for the Bumblebee Equinox prompt challenge over at The Village Square Forum. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright Dirk let's get started on-" Lillian walked into the postman's home, Phillip and Laney behind her. Ever since the tunnel had reopened, Dirk had put out an request for help cleaning out his home. "Dirk, what the hell. You said you only have a few items, not this shit." The female farmer scolded the postman.

"It's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" Phillip picked up a dirty shirt off the floor. The house really was a nightmare. Dirty clothes everywhere, food all over the table, and what is that on the wall? It's green, it's all dried up and eww!

"What's that smell?" Laney walked into the kitchen, and screamed. "When was the last time you did the dishes? Now I know why you're always at the cafe."

"Dirk why is there dirty dishes all over the place?" Lillian rolled her eyes. Seriously. The kitchen was no better than the living room. The sink and table top was covered with dirty dishes with moldy food on them and are those bugs? "I need some air." Lillian breathed, leaving the madness.

"I got busy to clean up?" Dirk smiled innocently.

"You're a postman, and the tunnel is open. You can't be that busy." Phillip pointed out.

"Okay so, I've gotten lazy."

"Really lazy," Laney giggled.

"Alright." Lillian came back in, holding her nose, "I'm taking a peek of your bedroom."

"I'll come with you," Phillip followed her.

"Dirk!" Lillian called, can't believe what she's seeing.

"What?" Dirk walked into his bedroom, Laney behind him.

"How do you sleep in here?" Lillian questioned. "I couldn't even get in here. I had to climb my way in here."

"Why do you even have this stuff?" Phillip pointed at the junk over the floor and bed.

"I'm afraid to look in your closet."

"Yeah I wouldn't open my closet." Dirk gave Lillian a innocent smile.

"I'll do it," Phillip climbed is way in.

"Phillip I wouldn't-ah..."

Phillip opened the closet door, clothes and who knows what else spilled out.

"Seriously Dirk?" Lillian crossed her arms.

"How do you live in here?" Laney asked.

"One day at a time." Dirk answered Laney with a smile.

"Here's what we're going to do." Lillian started, "I'll go clean the kitchen and living room. Phillip will help me."

"I will?"

Lillian glared at Phillip.

"I will."

"Dirk, you and Laney stay here."

"Lillian wait," Laney stopped the farmer, pulling her into the hallway away from the two guys. "Is that a good idea? Leaving me alone with Dirk, I mean. I rather help you instead."

Lillian gave her best friend a smile. Laney has a crush on Dirk. And she knows it. "Laney. Here's your chance to tell him that you like him." Lillian grinned, "Go for it."

Laney started blushing. Maybe Lillian was right. It's time. It's time to tell the postman her feelings. She had a crush on him ever since the first day he walked into the cafe. The tunnel wasn't open then so he had to climb the mountain everyday. He'd talk to her everyday. That was really nice of him. With her heart beating fast, Laney went back to Dirk's room, climbing over the junk.

"Hi."

Dirk looked up. "Hey," He greeted the waitress with a smile. Looking at Laney he paused. She really was beautiful. Nobody knows this, but he has feelings for the cute Waitress. He remembered the first time he saw her. He was tired from walking up and down the mountain, but that didn't stop him from noticing her and her smile. He likes her smile.

Looking at Dirk, Laney sighed. "Where should we start?"

"Um," He looked around, "The closet?"

"Okay, makes sense," She told him quietly.

The two worked in silence, separating everything. And that's when Laney found a certain picture.

"You still have this?" She showed Dirk the photo.

Dirk looked over at Laney. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"This was taken a year ago after we met." The picture was the two of them, being silly in Laney's kitchen. Lillian had her camera with her so she took pictures.

"That was a fun day. Even though I wasn't supposed to be in your kitchen."

"We were lucky that my dad wasn't home." Laney giggled.

"Yeah, I don't know what I would've done if he caught me. The two towns were fighting then, but I'm glad that they gotten along."

"Me too," Laney smiled. "Hey Dirk, can I-"

Dirk stopped her. "I feel like I should tell you something. I feel like I should say something before it's too late." Dirk sat on his bed, Laney sitting down next to him.

"Yes Dirk?"

"Um," He paused. Dirk was going to wait to tell Laney his feelings, but when Laney found that picture something inside him told him to confess. "Laney, I like you."

"I like you too Dirk, you're a good friend."

"Thanks but that's not what I meant." Dirk looked into her beautiful green eyes, "I meant I have feelings for you."

"Oh," Blushing slightly, Laney was speechless. He has feelings for her? She had no idea.

"You don't have to return my feelings, but I-"

Without warning, Laney had kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?"

"It was for telling me your feelings, Dirk. I have feelings for you too. For about a year now." She admitted.

Dirk took Laney's hand into his own, "Then would you like to go on a date with me? The Konohana's flower viewing festival is coming up."

"I'd love too." She smiled sweetly.

Returning her smile, Dirk met Laney's eyes, finding himself leaning towards her, placing a soft kiss on her soft lips.

Smiling, Laney looked up at him. "Why did you pulled away? I liked it."

"I wasn't sure if you liked it if I continued kissing you."

"Don't be silly, I wouldn't mind." She giggled.

Before she knew it, Dirk had brought her closer to him, his lips now on hers. Laney wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed. Dirk brought Laney even closer, his arm around her waist.

They stayed like the for about a hour, Phillip and Lillian walking in on them, Dirk's room still a mess.

Phillip cleared his throat. Nothing. He did it again. Still nothing.

"Dirk! Laney!" Lillian called, which made the two jump out of their skin. "Well, you two have been busy." Lillian said sarcastically. "It's great to see you guys like this, it's about time, but um..." Lillian looked around the room, " The room's still a mess. Phillip and I just cleaned the other two rooms while you two had been making out."

Both Dirk and Laney smiled innocently.

"Come on," Phillip picked up some clean clothes, "We'll help you two clean this room. It's still spring cleaning day, after all."

"You two can continue your little moment once Phillip and I leave," Lillian smirked, helping Phillip.


End file.
